Changes in Latitude Changes in Attitude
by A-Redhead-Thing
Summary: Eric and Sookie have a Jimmy Buffett inspired time. A o/s for Missus T's birthday!


**A/N: **I don't own them. Charlaine Harris does. Wish I owned Eric. Don't own the music of Jimmy Buffett either, just some cd's.

**A/N: **Much love to Smfogleman for looking this over for me.

**A/N: **This story is for my friend, my love, the woman I am honored to beta for, and most importantly my soul mate: **Missus T** . Happy Birthday sweetie!! I love you bunches!! My life, my love and my lady, is Missus T.

Check out her amazing work here: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/1729178/Missus_T

* * *

The endless expanse of sand and sea stretch out before me as I pop open another beer. I have been down in the islands for a few months now, trying to lose myself in the freedom of escape. It had been a rough couple of months back in Louisiana, I was working non-stop; everything around the house had been breaking down and one of the coldest winters we had seen was settling in. I needed to get away. A trip to the islands is exactly what was needed; here there are no worries, no cares, only good times to be had.

Yesterday I was hungry and went out for a bite, ran into a chum with a bottle of rum, and we wound up drinkin all night. This is the life. Laying my head back against my chair, I close my eyes and let the sounds of the waves rolling in lull me into a peaceful sleep.

The scent of coconut wafts through the air; moments before I feel two arms gently drape themselves over my shoulders, caressing my chest. A slow grin burns across my face as blonde tendrils of hair fall to match mine.

"Hi baby," the sweet Southern voice greets me.

I reach around to pull her into my lap, relishing in the giggle that escapes her lips as I do. Her skin is a golden brown from basking in the sun all day and I can't help but run my hands up and down her arms. She plants a soft kiss on my lips, and I can taste the lingering flavor of Juicy Fruit, which she is so fond of.

"I really do appreciate the fact you're sittin' here, your voice sounds so wonderful, but your face don't look too clear."

Another giggle and a light slap to my arm are the response I get.

"Quoting Jimmy Buffett to me again, huh Eric? Island life must be getting to you," she says with a playful smile.

"Oh _min älskare_, it's not just the island that is getting to me," I say with a waggle of my eyebrows. The sight of her in her barely there bikini has me hard as a rock, a condition I find myself in frequently.

It is a struggle not to throw her down on the beach and have my way with her in the sand. We are alone on the beach, one of the perks of having our own private villa. Turning to whisper in my ear, it is her turn to render me speechless.

"Why don't we get drunk and screw? I just bought a water bed; it's filled up for me and you."

My reaction is instantaneous, though I am torn between amusement and pure lust. My lover is quoting Buffett right back to me. One look at the desire cresting in her eyes, and my decision is made for me. I stand up, tossing her over my shoulder and smacking her ass, before taking her back to our room.

I lay her down on the silk sheets, her tan even darker against the white backdrop. I pull the strings around her neck and watch as the triangles covering her breasts fall, revealing one of my favorite parts of her body. My hands immediately move to cover them, my fingers working her nipples into hardened peaks. Her moans are carried away by the wind, but not before making an impact on my lower body. Her hands begin to burn a trail down my chest, moving lower and lower, with a clear destination in mind. Following her lead, my hands begin to blaze a path of their own. Pretty soon our combined moans and heavy breathing filled the room and we were completely lost in one another.

A little over an hour later, we lie in bed, enjoying the soft breeze blowing in through the open windows, cooling our heated skin.

"What do you want to do tonight," she asks me, lifting her head from my shoulder.

I raise an eyebrow in question and motion to her naked body. Rolling her eyes, she pins me with a look that tells me that this is not an option.

"How about we go into town, for dinner and drinks? We can dance the night away. You put on a sexy little dress and I'll show you off."

"That sounds perfect, Eric."

I watch as she gracefully gets out of the bed, letting the sheet slip away from her body as she walks to the bathroom, tossing a wink at me across her shoulder. A groan escapes my lips as I sink back to the cool sheets. She is going to be the death of me, but I will die a happy man.

Yes, this vacation is just what we both needed. It has been three months of nothing but sand, water, blue skies and Sookie. What more could a man ask for?

I force myself from the bed and rummage around in our closet looking for something to wear. I settle on a pair of khaki shorts and a green button down shirt, with my flip flops. The beauty of island life is how casual everything is. I leave the top two buttons undone, showing off my own bronzed skin.

Sookie emerges from the bathroom looking fresh as a daisy. I sit back on the bed and watch as she goes about her routine. I will never tire of watching her, even in the simple things, like watching her smooth lotion on her legs. She takes in my outfit for the night and goes to her closet, extracting her sleeveless green dress that falls right about her knees. It is one of my favorite outfits of hers. It enhances her curves and clings to her body in all the right places. I love it when she wears it for a night of dancing, because when I twirl her, the skirt flares out, showcasing her amazingly long legs.

Once she slips her sandals on, we head out for the main part of the island to a great burger joint. Cheeseburgers in Paradise indeed. I have never tasted a better burger. I like mine with lettuce and tomato, Heinz 57 and French fried potatoes, big kosher pickle and a cold draft beer. Sookie always laughs at me and crinkles her nose in disgust, but she is too simple with her burger; cheese, pickles, ketchup and mustard. The weather is warm with a light breeze, perfect for sitting out and enjoying ourselves.

After we finish our food, Sookie offers to go to the bar to get us some drinks, so that we can sit back and people watch before the dancing begins. I smile as I watch her lean against the counter, twirling a lock of hair absently. A few college aged boys come up to the bar, surrounding her on all sides, like sharks circling their bait. I smirk as I take this in, Sookie's got fins to the left, fins to the right and it's as though she's the only girl in town. She is certainly the most beautiful girl in town. And she is all mine. A surge of anger rolls through me when one of the boys has the audacity to touch her. Sookie handles it with grace and style, brushing his hand away and telling him no. Clearly he doesn't take the hint and places his hand back on her arm. Now I am pissed. I stride up to the bar and tap her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance, gorgeous?"

She bats her eyelashes at me in a flirtatious manner and places her palm in mine.

"I would love to dance with you."

I chuckle under my breath as she leads me towards the dance floor with a sway in her hips and a glance over her shoulder to the boys at the bar. They are standing there slack-jawed and still confused as to what is going on. Stupid boys.

I lead her out onto the dance floor and pull her into my arms, holding her close as we sway to the gentle beat. There is nothing better than holding her in my arms, feeling her body close to mine, as the music surrounds us. We dance for several songs, before a tune comes on that I recognize and the look in her eyes tells me that she is behind it.

"_Rhumba Man_" is one of our favorite songs to dance too. Our current location makes it all the better and I love her even more for pulling these strings. A Jimmy Buffett concert was where we went on our first date, and we've had a special connection to him ever since. Clearly Sookie is in the mood to celebrate something, but what I do not know. I spin her around the floor, and delight in the laughter that floats from her lips. I could get used to this and wish that we could escape to the islands for the rest of our lives.

After a few more songs we go to sit back down, but I make a stop at the bar. I order us two margaritas, so that we can waste away properly. I want to keep the theme going for the night. I get back to the table and set her drink down in front of her, expecting her to dive right in, as she normally does. Sookie can't resist a well made margarita. She surprises me by pushing it away however.

"Is something wrong, Sookie? You love margaritas."

"I do love them, Eric, but I shouldn't have one."

_Shouldn't have one?_ I am completely confused. Sookie seems to pick up on this, as she grabs my hand and clears her throat. I glance at her and see that she seems to be positively bouncing in her seat, her eyes shining with excitement.

"I shouldn't have one Eric, because in roughly eight months, you and I are going to have a little parrothead of our own."

It takes a minute for her words to sink in, but the minute they do I am walking around the table and pulling her into my arms. I kiss her soundly on the mouth and hold her close to me. A baby. We are having a baby. I could not be happier than I am in that moment.

"Sookie, you have just made me the happiest man in the world."

"I love you, Eric."

I lean down to sing in her ear, "And darlin', it's I love you so."

I leave our drinks on the table, and lead my wife back to our room, where I spend the rest of the night showing her just how happy she has made me.


End file.
